


cards against humanity

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Board Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: “The Kool Aid man, oh my god he’s great, i love him.” Cordelia smiled, setting the card down.





	cards against humanity

**Author's Note:**

> i am very tired and it’s 3 am so i have an excuse to be horrible at writing lmao oops also idk if i’ll even keep this up yeehaw

“Okay uhm..Why am i sticky?” Cordelia read from the card. hearing the slaps of the cards being set on the table, counting if they had all placed on the table, she began to read them.

“Getting cummed on.” The whole table tried to stiffle their giggles upon hearing the card.

“Announcing i’m going to cum. i seem to be sensing a pattern.”

“.....incest.” she tried to muffle her amusement with her sleeve.

“The Kool Aid man, oh my god he’s great, i love him.” Cordelia smiled, setting the card down

“Michele Obama? That doesn’t even make sense.” She turned to mendel, magically sensing it was his card, he just shrugged, “Yeah, but who wouldn’t want to get sticky with Michele Obama?” Trina glared at him. “Just kidding honey, you’re the only one i want to get sticky with.” he winked at her.

“Okay, thank you for that. Cordelia, who wins the card?” Charlotte replied, obviously amused with Mendel’s innuendo.

Cordelia thought for a moment before deciding on, “i have to go with incest.” She shrugged unapologetically.

“Fuck yes, told you i’d beat all your asses.” Marvin exclaimed, looking pointedly at Whizzer, before taking the black card.


End file.
